


seattle.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin hadn't wanted to leave home, but he really needed the job and the only branch they had a position available in was Seattle's.or:  Anakin moves to Seattle for work and there he meets Padmé.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	seattle.

**Author's Note:**

> day 38, drabble 38.
> 
> Prompt 038 - city.

Anakin hadn't wanted to leave home, but he really needed the job and the only branch they had a position available in was Seattle's. So he moved across the country, found an apartment. There was a bar a block down the street and he started going there, at first for a drink and then to see the pretty waitress named Padmé that always seemed to be there. He worked up the nerve to ask her out, that first date turned into twenty, and it became clear why Anakin had been sent to this new city - so he could meet her.


End file.
